Clothes
by Strawberry lane
Summary: She has never looked more beautiful. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Alice was at it again. Rearranging her closet. She had gone shopping the day before and came home with a dozen or so bags full off clothes. Now she was struggling to make them fit into her big closet. Which was a very hard task, considering her closet was full.

Ever since she discovered the Cullens never-ending source of money she had been shopping. Day and night. She was obsessed with new clothes. Obsessed with the thought of never having to wear old clothes ever again. She had worn old clothes her whole life. Her whole vampire life at least. She had probably worn old clothes in the asylum too, and in her life before that. She didn't actually know, but it made sense that she had. It was an asylum after all.

She had worn old clothes when she woke up after being changed into a vampire.

She had worn old clothes, though she had tried to make them as presentable as possible, when she finally met Jasper for the first time. It had broken her heart knowing that the first time he ever saw her, she would be dressed in old rags.

She had always bought new clothes the second she could, or stolen some if she had been really desperate. Which had happened quite a few times actually. But since she and Jasper had joined the Cullen family she had never stolen clothes. Because she didn't need to. She could buy all the clothes she wanted and never run out of money. She and Rosalie had spent weeks in Paris shopping for designer clothes. They actually managed to buy a store. Every single piece of clothing in the whole store.

Alice was also obsessed with dressing the family in new clothes. They were never allowed to wear the same clothes more than once. Even if the clothes were totally clean, they were given away to charity. Alice said she did it because she knew how it was. Always dreaming about new, fresh clothes but never be able to buy anything, because you didn't have the money to buy the clothes for.

Alice suddenly froze, sensing someone behind her. She had been so caught up with her clothes that she really hadn't noticed anything else. It was Rosalie.

"Hi. We have clothes, but we really don't have any make up to go with it, and I was thinking of buying some. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me? I could really use some help. And company."

Alice jumped up and down excitedly.

"Of course. I'd love to! Let me just tell Jasper."

"Great. Thanks by the way."

"No problem. This is going to be so much fun!"

Rosalie just smiled and walked back to her and Emmett's room. Alice bounced down the stairs and found Jasper sitting on the sofa, reading. She sat down beside him, taking his hand in hers.

"Hi!"

"Hey darling." He smiled.

"I just wanted to tell you that me and Rose are going shopping. Not for clothes, we have enough off that for a week. No, we're going shopping for make up to match our new clothes. So we're probably going to be gone for a couple of hours. Just so you know."

"Okay. You and Rose have fun darling. And by the way, you don't need any make up or designer clothes to look beautiful."

"Thank you Jasper. See ya soon. Miss you" She stood up and kissed his cheek, before dancing away to meet Rosalie.

"Miss you too."

Jasper looked after her until she rounded the corner, disappearing from his sight. Then he slowly stood up and made his way up to their room. He walked up to the bureau where he kept his things, since Alice clothes took most of the space in the closet. He dug around inside it, soon finding what he was looking for. In his hand was a photograph of Alice. It was taken soon after they first met. She was in simple, old clothes, her hair stood out in a million different directions and she had no make up in her face. She looked absolutely stunning.

But if she was happy buying all the clothes in the whole world and dressing the family in new clothes every day, he wouldn't stop her. If she was happy, he was happy. Her happiness was what mattered.

Four hours later, Alice and Rosalie returned carrying at least ten bags with make up. They were on their way upstairs when Edward walked by.

"Hi Edward. Where's everyone?" asked Alice.

"Hello. Esme's in the garden, Carlisle's at the hospital and Emmett and Jasper went hunting. Oh, that reminds me...Jasper told me to give you this when you came back." He took a envelope out of his pocket and gave it to her.

"What's this? I haven't seen anything." Alice said with a frown.

"I have no idea." Edward chuckled. Alice looked at him.

"I promise. I don't know what it is. I didn't read his thoughts."

Alice sat down on the stairs and opened the envelope with trembling fingers. She didn't even notice Edward and Rosalie quietly leaving her alone. Out of the envelope fell a photograph and a note with Jasper's handwriting.

_Darling, I hope your shopping trip with Rose went well. Either you have already seen it or Edward has told you, but in case he hasn't I'm out hunting with Emmett. My point with this note is actually just to tell you to look at the backside of the photograph. _

_Love, Jasper._

Alice took up the photograph and looked at it. It was a photograph Jasper had taken off her, not long after they met. She remembered how desperately she had wished for new clothes and make up, or at least a hairbrush, when he took the photo. Jasper had ignored it, saying she looked gorgeous. She didn't believe him.

She suddenly remembered that she was supposed to look at the back of the photograph. She slowly turned it and looked at the one sentence that was written.

"_She has never looked more beautiful."_

_**The end.**_

**A/N: Please review! You'll get a cookie if you do!**


End file.
